


Cooking

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [17]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Baking, Bozer is being a good friend, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gen, betts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac and Desi have a competition based relationship and Mac seeks Bozer’s help.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen
Series: writer's month 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Cooking

‘You sure you want to do this?’

‘Yes, I can do it.’

‘I’m not convinced, bro.’

‘Really Bozer, I can do this.’ Mac stares Bozer down with determination.

‘Is that what you tell yourself. Is this something you want to do or is there an alternative reason? Mac rolls his eyes.’

‘OK, Desi told me I couldn’t do it. She dared me, OK?’

‘Okay, I will guide you through this.’

Mac nods, he looks serious.

‘OK, first you need to get your gear ready.’

Mac nods and grabs tools he thinks he will need. Bozer waits patiently. When Mac calls out he has everything, Bozer inspects and nods.

‘But you will also need the right clothing.’

‘I’m perfectly fine like this.’

‘Well I recommend you wear an apron. You also wear a lab coat in the lab, right?’

Mac can see the logic, so he walks to the refrigerator where he knows Bozer keeps his aprons. He takes one and donning it, he walks back to the counter.

‘So Mac, you need to start by preheating the over to three hundred twenty five degrees.’

Mac turns the nob and the light goes on, ‘done.’

‘Now, spray a twelve cup Bundt pan with the nonstick baking spray with flour.’

Mac does as he is told and sets the pan aside.

‘Now, beat the butter until creamy and add the sugar and beat until fluffy. Then add the eggs, one at a time and beat well after each addition.’

Mac starts to sweat and looks stressed but he manages.

‘Are you OK?’

Mac nods, ‘what’s next?’

‘In a medium bowl, combine flour, baking powder and salt. Gradually add the flour mixture to the butter mixture in thirds, alternating with milk beginning and ending with flour mixture. Beat until just combined. You’re still doing well Mac. Now stir the toffee bits and pecans in the mix.’

Mac finishes the mixture and Bozer hands him the prepared pan and Mac spoons the batter in it.

‘OK, now put it in the oven.’

When Mac closes the oven door, he looks up at Bozer, ‘how long does it have to bake?’

‘Seventy to eighty five minutes. I suggest you use a kitchen timer. The cake is done when you insert a wood pick near the center of the cake and it comes out clean.’

Bozer can see that now Mac starts to worry.

* * *

Eighty minutes later Mac approaches the cake like he does an IED. When the tooth pick comes out clean, he lets out a shout in triumph. Bozer smiles.

‘Now let the cake cool for ten minutes, then remove it from the pan and cool it further on that wire rack over on the table. Now we have to make the caramel drizzle.’

‘What? We’re not finished?’

‘No, the drizzle is what makes or breaks the cake.’

Mac’s shoulders slump.

‘Come on Mac, you can do it. Take a medium saucepan. No, that one is too small, the one on the left. Combine the condensed milk and brown sugar and bring to a boil. Keep whisking Mac! You don’t want it burning. Reduce the heat and let it simmer for eight minutes.’

Mac once again puts the timer on.

‘You need to keep whisking Mac!’

Bozer checks the mixture, ‘OK, it’s ready, whisk in the butter and vanilla.’

When Mac is done, Bozer tells him to let it cool for five minutes before drizzling it over the cake.

* * *

That night, Mac presents the cake to Desi as dessert. She looks impressed but wants to taste it before giving an opinion. But when she does, she moans.

‘I’ll admit my defeat, this is just fabulous.’

Mac beams.

‘OK, so your challenge, if you choose to accept it, is to knit me a hat for winter.’

Desi rolls her eyes, ‘that’s not fair…’

‘Admitting defeat?’

‘No. You’re on.’

If you want to make the cake Mac made, here are the ingredients:

1 ½ cups softened butter

2 cups light brown sugar

1 cup granulated sugar

5 large eggs

3 cups all-purpose flour

1 teaspoon baking powder

½ teaspoon salt

1 cup whole milk

1 (8 ounce) bag of coffee bits

1 cup pecans, chopped

1 (14 ounce) can condensed milk, sweetened

1 cup brown sugar

2 tablespoons butter

½ teaspoon vanilla extract


End file.
